


Writing Every Day 1: Laura and Kaylin (Fantasy Erotica)

by KawaiiSpider



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Erotica, F/F, Fantasy, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiSpider/pseuds/KawaiiSpider
Summary: Laura is on the hunt for a missing girl, but her adventure takes her into a tavern where she meets the gorgeous Kaylin.





	Writing Every Day 1: Laura and Kaylin (Fantasy Erotica)

Laura ducked under the bandit’s wild swing and rammed her knife into his side. His eyes widened a little as he stagged back, axe falling to the forest floor as he tried to grasp at his new wound. Laura stepped forward and kicked the axe out of his reach.  
“Where is the girl?”  
The bandit coughed up blood and tried to speak.  
“Gone… Boss took her to Goldrun.”  
“Fuck.”  
Laura looked the man over as he weakly tried to move away. Reaching down, she took his coin purse and dagger before moving back and picking up his axe.  
“I’ll take this too, you’ll be dead in a few hours at most.”  
“Fuck you.”  
“Likewise.”

Killing people did not often bring Laura joy, though it was often a necessary part of her work, but killing this man, who had been part of a group of bandits that terrorised this road, was a little pleasurable. She walked back to where she had tied her horse to a tree and mounted it, riding back towards the road. There she passed two more bandits with arrows in them and rode north. Goldrun was nearly a week away, on the coast, and once there she would be hard pressed to find a single girl in the slave markets, and that was assuming that the bandits leader did not have a private sale lined up for her. But Laura had taken the job and would see it through.

In the next town, she tied her horse outside the tavern and entered, looking around. There was no sign of the leader or any other of the bandits, so she went to the barkeep, and was pleased to find an attractive young woman with black hair and bright blue eyes. Laura’s hand instinctually went to her hair, tucking a strand behind one ear as she approached the bar.  
The girl gave a friendly smile and asked, “How can I help you?”  
Laura grinned back and held up three fingers.  
“One, a room for the night. Two, a strong drink and a meal. And third, a chance to get to know you better.”  
“I can do the first two, as for the third, my shift ends at nine.”  
“Excellent, what’s on the menu?”

After picking her dinner and being served, Laura sat by herself at one of the corner tables, making sure to put her back to the wall and her backpack in sight. After a moment or two, a young man took the seat opposite her, and gave what he imagined to be a friendly grin.  
“Pretty girl like you shouldn’t be drinking alone!”  
“Well it’s a good thing you came along then. Tell me, have you seen a large man with one eye come through here, maybe with a girl?”  
The man seemed off put by the question, but answered after a moments pause.  
“Two days ago… Why?”  
“Well last time I met him, he had two eyes, does that answer your question?”

Much to her enjoyment, the man’s face went pale and he stammered something unintelligible and left. She leant back in her chair and laughed softly to herself, watching him return to his table, the occupants of which then gave her surreptitious looks as the man no doubt recounted his story. Laura was used to such attention, in small towns like this, a bounty hunter like her was a rare sight, but she could do without the trouble that the attention could bring. After about half an hour, and after the man’s friends had drank a few drinks, the largest of the group, who looked to have some giantish heritage, barged his way to Laura’s table.  
“We don’t want your kind here.”  
“My kind?”  
“Bounty hunters…”  
“Well I can’t help you with that, sorry.”  
She made sure to speak loudly enough for the whole bar to hear. Better to make an example of one man than repeat the conversation until she went to bed.  
He puffed himself up, in what he probably thought was an impressive manner.  
“I don’t think you get it. We don’t want your kind here.”  
“If you want a fight, maybe we should go outside, do you want to use weapons or bare hands?”  
Her to-the-point answer apparently confused him a little.  
“Weapons?”  
“Excellent decision, let’s go.”  
She stood up, picking up her pack and gesturing for the man to proceed outside. His friends cheered and clapped, and soon a circle had formed outside, lit by oil lanterns that lined the main street. The man, who still looked a little confused by this turn of events, drew a dagger and looked at his opponent properly for the first time.

Laura could see the regret cross his face. She certainly was a daunting figure, head half shaved, bare arms, muscled and decorated with tattoos, bare stomach with clearly defined abs, and now, a long dagger, almost a shortsword by most people’s standards.  
“Let’s go!”

The man, bolstered by his friends cheering was the first to strike, a wildly flailing swing that missed without Laura even moving. She laughed, which enraged the large man as she stabbed this time, Laura taking a swift step to the side to avoid it. As she stepped her blade flashed, and a cut opened on the man’s arm, just below the elbow. He did not seem to notice it and made another wild attack. This time, she parried it and followed up with a more severe stab, this time in his thigh. This one he noticed, grunting in pain. Then, faster than she expected, he moved forward again, dagger gleaming in the lantern light, she dodged the knife, but his other hand followed it, grabbing at her with pudgy fingers. As they closed around her coat shoulder, she could feel their strength threatening to crush her shoulder. But her blade was already moving, skewering the large man’s arm and causing him to drop the knife. As he grunted in pain, she dropped a little and twisted, breaking out of his hold. A sideways step and a jump forward later, her blade was at his throat.

“Your move.”  
He went to try to hit her again, but his friends grabbed him first and dragged him backwards. One of them, the man who had approached her before, now spoke.  
“Sorry miss, we’ll get him home…”  
She smiled a thin smile with no warmth.  
“That would be best.”

She turned back towards the tavern to find the barkeep watching her with an almost hungry expression, so she winked at her, pulling out a cloth to clean her blade. The barkeep blushed and turned back inside, taking up her position behind the bar once more. Once everyone was seated again, she brought Laura a drink.  
“On the house. That was impressive blade work.”  
“Thank you, I’m a little rusty actually, I mainly do tracking and people finding now.”  
“That sounds exciting.”  
The barkeeps hand pressed on Laura’s knee, and Laura put her hand over the barkeeps.  
“I can tell you all about it in my room if you come by later.”  
“I might just take you up on that offer, however, I have another hour of work.”  
“Don’t let me keep you, I look forward to tonight.”

An hour later, Laura went up to her rooms, storing her backpack and weapons away, and changing into a loose dress and leaving her feet bare. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, and Laura opened it to let the barkeep in. Almost before the door was shut, the barkeeps lips were pressed to Laura’s, her hot tongue pressing between them. Laura followed suite, the touch of soft flesh on flesh a welcome change from the weeks of no contact aside from violence. The barkeeps hands pressed over Laura’s body, feeling her sides and lower back before coming to rest on her butt, while Laura’s hands roamed upwards, ending up tangled in the barkeep’s long hair. After a few minutes Laura broke away.

“I’m Laura, by the way.”  
“Kaylin.”  
Kaylin pushed her body into Laura’s once more, her hands on Laura’s small breasts, softly fondling each one. As their bodies pressed into each other, Kaylin started, and looked down.  
“Do you…”  
“I have a dick, yeah.”  
Kaylin’s eyes went wide.  
“Amazing!”  
Her hands moved down, feeling through Laura’s dress to find her member. Laura moaned softly as Kaylin’s hands found their target, and she pulled Kaylin in for another kiss. Laura’s other hand went to her own dress, pulling it down to reveal pale breasts with bright pink nipples and her stomach, which, while not as finely toned as Laura’s own, was still muscular and firm. Laura ran one hand over these muscled as the pair kissed, tickling Kaylin slightly, who shivered.

They pulled apart again, Laura’s erect penis clearly visible through her dress. Kaylin looked at it appreciatively, biting her bottom lip.  
“Do you want me to suck it?”  
“Gods yes.”  
Laura grabbed the bottom of her dress and pulled it over her head, revealing she wore nothing underneath. Her breasts were smaller than Kaylin’s, with dark nipples and a slight tan. Her whole body was muscular and firm, and Kaylin’s eyes roved across the artwork before her, a greedy expression on her face. Flushing slightly, she knelt down in front of Laura, putting her hair back and tying it with a ribbon. Laura moved forward, putting her dick towards Kaylin’s mouth. Kaylin’s head moved forward, and her tongue reached out towards the dick, brushing the end of it softly before pulling back.

Laura let out a shaky breath, grinning at Kaylin.  
“Don’t tease me…”  
Kaylin giggled and moved forward again, kissing the head of the penis before moving along the shaft, kissing along its length. Laura’s hand went to Kaylin’s hair, caressing it as the girl worked her way back to the tip before finally moving Laura’s cock gently inside her mouth. The warm wetness caused Laura’s knees to buckle a little and she closed her eyes in pleasure. Kaylin began to bob back and forth, drawing in the penis a little deeper with each motion. One of her hands began to softly stroke the base of the shaft, while the other moved up to touch Laura’s right breast, gently pinching her nipple.

Kaylin’s tempo increased, causing Laura to breath faster and faster, barely able to stand, her hands now on either side of Kaylin’s head, pulling the barkeep in deeper and deeper. After a minute, Kaylin pulled back, grinning at Laura, hand still on her cock.  
“Do you want to fuck my throat?”  
“Can I?”  
Kaylin nodded, taking her hand off the dick.  
“Go crazy, I can take it.”  
Before she had even finished the sentence, Laura pulled her forward, shoving her dick into Kaylin’s willing throat, she moaned as Kaylin gargled slightly before pulling out and ramming it in again. Faster and faster, harder and harder, Laura thrust into Kaylin’s mouth, groaning in pleasure before, with a final grunt of pleasure and a final thrust, she came, exploding cum down Kaylin’s throat. Her eyes went a little wide and she pulled back, coughing. Laura nearly feel over as her knees nearly gave way.  
“Fuck, that was good. Your turn.”

She pushed Kaylin backwards onto the rug that covered the wooden floor, and kissed her belly, moving slowly downwards, pulling the dress further down as she did so. Soon Kaylin was just as naked as her, and Laura’s tongue was sliding along her pussy. Kaylin moaned softly, her hips making small jerking movements as Laura explored her. As Laura’s tongue reached her clit, Kaylin’s hands went to Laura’s head and hair, pushing the bounty hunter deeper and harder. Laura sucked on the clit for a moment, before resuming her work with her tongue, matching the intensity with which Kaylin buckled.

One of Laura’s hands explored upwards, rubbing Kaylin’s breasts while the other moved between her legs, one finger sliding inside her. Kaylin’s moans changed, increasing in intensity as she humped the finger and Laura’s face, more and more wetness spreading across both hand and face. Suddenly her moans reached a climax, and her whole body shook for a moment before she pushed Laura away.  
“Enough, enough!”  
She lay there, breathing heavily, as Laura climbed up and kissed her on the face. Giggling slightly, Kaylin kissed her back, moving their bodies so that Laura was lying on top of her, She felt something pressing against her.

“Are you ready for another round?”  
Laura grinned and kissed her again, her cock sliding against Kaylin’s pussy. Kaylin shifted, and Laura slid inside, causing both girls to moan once more. Slowly, Laura began to thrust, their breaths coming faster and faster. Laura buried her face in Kaylin’s neck, gently biting as she thrust deeper and deeper. Kaylin, in turn, grasped at Laura’s firm butt, pulling her inwards with each thrust. After a moment, Laura gave one final jerk and came, filling Kaylin with her cum. Kaylin giggled again and pulled Laura into a cuddle, one hand still cupping her butt.  
“That was the best sex I’ve ever had…”  
“I bet you… say that to… everyone…”

Laura was out of breath, content to just lie on the floor, but Kaylin pushed her off, and stood up, finding a towel to clean herself off. Once she was done, she handed it to Laura, who did the same.  
“Do you want to sleep together tonight?”  
Laura nodded, and the pair climbed into the bed and each other’s arms, and slept soundly through the night.


End file.
